The Baylor College of Medicine RNA In Situ Hybridization core is a unique and long-standing core. We are one of a few academic cores in the country that specialize in semi-automated high-throughput non-radioactive RNA in situ hybridization (ISH). One of the key steps in the study of gene expression is the validation of results obtained by in vitro gene expression methods such as microarrays. This validation typically involves the use of appropriate cell or tissue samples and ISH to confirm the in vitro results. The unique advantage of ISH over destructive expression techniques such as microarrays and quantitative PCR is the visualization of transcripts in intact tissues, giving information on precise anatomical and cellular localization. Processing a large number of slides for ISH is normally a laborious and time consuming process. We are using a Tecan Genesis GenePaint liquid handling robot that allows us to eliminate approximately 90% of the manual steps of a conventional ISH. It also allows us to add a number of necessary amplification steps to achieve results as sensitive as radioactive ISH, but with much better cellular resolution, and to achieve highly consistent and reproducible results. The Tecan Genesis GenePaint robot is crucial for the core, without which we as a core could not provide the same level of service. The current core robot is over a decade old and needs to be replaced. It is showing wear and tear after continuous use and its platform is no longer supported or serviced by Tecan. Many research projects within Baylor College of Medicine, the greater community at the Texas Medical Center, and beyond, depend on the core to help them with their in situ hybridization experiments. As the core is reliant on the function of this machine, it is imperative that our Tecan Genesis system be replaced without interruption of service, with Tecan's current generation liquid handler termed Freedom EVO GenePaint.